Top Ten Places to Bone Killian Jones
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Fulfillment of killians-tinkabelle's cs fandom-wide Valentine's Day prompt: Killian and Emma getting it on in a bathroom stall.


She had a list of the top ten places in Storybrooke to do Killian Jones and one day, the damned pirate - who _of course_ was snooping through her underwear drawer - found the list and made it his goal in life to fulfill each and every last one. Even the ones that Emma knew were completely unrealistic places to screw.

The look in Killian's impossibly blue eyes as he convinced her to go to the diner to _eat_ had pretty much affirmed her suspicions that Valentine's Day was going to be…_interesting_ to say the least.

_**No. 7 - Granny's Diner. Because we all know Ruby will give me hell for fucking him in the bathroom. Wolf hearing and all. **_

"This one surprised me, you know Swan." Killian said with a teasing grin as he pressed her back against the wall of the bathroom, which was incredibly cramped as it was. "That little comment about _knowing_ we can be heard in here."

Emma arched a brow, feeling her cheeks go crimson at his words. She hadn't actually _expected_ her list to come true. She'd done it on a whim, something she'd read in a stupid magazine (one of those trashy ones that always gave ridiculous and impractical sex advice, not that she needed advice - it was just for giggles and shits). "Guess you haven't figured me out yet." She said, giving him a smile with no small amount of sass behind her words.

"Oh, I know I haven't." Killian drawled out, his lips almost brushing hers as he spoke. His hand slid between her jean clad legs, feeling her warmth radiating through the thin material. "I've read number nine… Didn't know you had it in you Swan."

"I don't have _anything _in me, Hook." She retorted back, her hands curled around his shoulders for support as his thumb pressed against the seam of her jeans, pressing it right against her clit to torture her with the delicious, unfulfilling pressure.

Killian smirked, leaning in to catch her lips, kissing her hard enough to bruise. Which was, in no way, a new offering of his. She'd gone to work more than a handful of times, with puffy, bruised, lips thanks to him. But she liked being treated like she wasn't breakable. She liked baring marks the next day. To remember every minute of the night before.

"Better make it fast." She taunted as she broke from the kiss, "She might hear us and make us stop."

Killian jerked her jeans open, shoving them down her hips. "She's not stopping us." He insisted, pressing her back against the wall again. His hand slid between her thighs again, fingers brushing over her slick folds. "_Emma_." He groaned as he felt how wet she was for him, how easy it was to press two fingers into her and watch her suck in a sharp breath of surprise.

His hook arm curled around behind her back, pressing close to her as he caught her lips again, his mouth slanting over hers while his fingers worked her, pressing in and out at a steady rate. One that promised to work her up, but not over the edge.

Emma's fingers fumbled with the laces of his trousers, working them open hastily. She didn't know how much time they had, if or when they got interrupted and she wasn't about to _not _have him.

"_Killian_." She whispered, her voice low and dripping with desire as she tugged at his wrist, willing him to stop his teasing and give them what they both wanted.

"Not yet, love." Killian rasped out. His fingers twisted as they slid in and out of her, picking up the pace, his thumb rubbing over that little bundle of nerves that had her head falling back against the wall. "I want to feel you come undone. Come on Emma." He urged her, his lips brushing along her jawline, "I can feel how tight you are, the way your muscles are aching for release."

Emma clamped her lips together, repressing the cries that threatened to escape her lips. She released her hold on his shoulders, relying on his weight pressing her against the wall to keep her upright. She slid her hand down to curl her fingers around his length. If he could tease her, she sure as hell could do the same.

She smirked at the way his fingers lost their tempo as her hand slid along his shaft, her thumb brushing over his tip, teasing the hard flesh as she slowly started to pump her fist around him. "_Fuck_." He grunted out against the curve of her neck, his fingers curling just right - making her shout his name, just as he'd wanted her to.

"We're going to get caught." Emma gritted out, her cheeks flushed bright red, shame and arousal all the same. There was no doubt that Ruby - or even worse _Granny_ - would have heard that.

"You're the one who wanted to do it here…" Killian breathed out, his teeth catching her earlobe, tugging at it. "You _wanted_ them to hear." He chuckled, "Who would have thought that the good Sheriff wants to be _heard_."

"_Killian_." Emma was quivering around his fingers now, her body on the very edge of release, blurring her vision and making her keen. "Fuck me already." She cried out, her freehand clutching his forearm, desperately trying to pull his hand away.

Killian slowly pulled his fingers from her, sliding them between her folds before he abandoned her all together. He made a show of wrapping his lips around his slick digits, his blue eyes locked with hers. He was a damned bastard when he wanted to be.

Emma's hands returned to his shoulders, aiding the process as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around instinctively. She leaned in and caught his lips, her hand moving around behind his head, fingers pushing through his thick dark hair.

She groaned against his lips as he thrust into her, filling her _completely_. Even after all these months, she still marveled at the fact that he was a perfect fit and - not that she was going to tell him - the best she'd ever had.

Her ground back against his as he found a pace that suited both of them, his fingers digging into her hip as he angled her just right to hit that sweet spot within her. It didn't take long, for either of them, after the teasing they'd doled out to one another. She had had every intention of kissing him when her release hit, to silence any sounds she might make - but of course the damned bastard had to break the kiss right as it hit.

Emma cried out, her head falling back against the wall, her legs gripping his hips tightly as her muscles clamped around him and he followed her over the edge.

_Knock knock knock_

"Shit." Emma hissed, her eyes widening as they both turned to look at the bathroom door. "Be out in a minute!" She called, praying that whoever was out there would just go the hell away and leave them both to get dressed.

"Better be a minute Emma-" Ruby, _of course. _She was going to kill Killian for this. "I'm not the only one out here who heard you."

Emma's face was red with shame as she let her legs fall away from his hips, her feet hitting the floor, trying to support herself without his help. "I hate you." She gritted, her eyes flashing angrily at him, though the anger was more embarrassment than truly being pissed off at him.

Killian wore a smug grin, laughing as he watched her pull her underwear and jeans back up, trying her best to look like she hadn't just fucked him in the bathroom. "Well, maybe you should think about not being so loud." He retorted back with no small amount of sass as he tucked himself away and laced his trousers up.

"Shut up." Emma grumbled, rolling her eyes as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She had scruff-burn on her neck and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

Killian chuckled lowly, pushing his fingers through his hair, which had that distinct I-had-sex floof to it. "Just wait for number nine." He drawled out, his hand brushing over her ass as he moved to open the bathroom door. "Good afternoon Ruby," He said smoothly, that overly friendly, painfully chipper tone in his voice. "Apologies for the ruckus, it was a one time thing."

Emma slipped past Killian and Ruby, keeping her head low as she stepped out into the hallway. "It really was." She swore, avoiding Ruby's gaze. "It's not happening in the bathroom again."

Ruby crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. "If I were the two of you I'd leave via the back door." She rolled her eyes, giving the pirate a sideways glare.

Emma looked up, chewing on her bottom lip. "Who heard?"

"Oh, no one important… just your parents." Ruby retorted, giving Emma a wide-eyed look. "They had just sat down when _you_ screamed his name."

"Oh my god." Emma covered her face, rubbing at her burning cheeks. "Killian out. Now." She said, sweeping up the pirate's hand as she moved past the waitress.

"I'm going to kill you." Emma muttered as she stepped out onto the street and she fumbled for the keys to the car. "I'm going to murder you."

Killian crossed his arms across his chest, flashing her a charming, teasing grin. "Well, I'm not the one with the list." He smirked, "It's not as though your parents don't know we're together, love."

"I know, but _knowing_ and then… _hearing_ us in the bathroom at the diner is two completely different things." Emma said, crossing her arms across her chest to mirror him.

"Hey, this is all your fault. You had a list, you left it somewhere I could find it-"

"It was in my underwear drawer!"

"As I said, somewhere that I could find it _and_ you happen to be incredibly loud." Killian stepped closer to her, a cocky grin plastered across his face. "If getting caught _here_ has caused you so much issue, I can't imagine what getting caught at number nine would do to you."

Emma groaned, turning on her heels and heading for the car.

_**No. 9 - Gold's Shop. Fairly certain Killian wouldn't mind getting his rocks off in his former enemy's shop. **_


End file.
